


Memories

by sparklbunny



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nostalgia, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Recounting the memories.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> PAIRING: Riddle Rosehearts->Trey Clover  
> PROMPT: Nostalgia, Recovery  
>  from the twst prompt bot on twitter

The day was bright, the sun seemed to bounce around the room washing it with light and joy. Perhaps that was just the fanciful imaginings of the boy who sat in the room. Riddle Rosehearts sat on the bed unable to contain the smile on his face, a smile that once seemed so uncharacteristic for the boy but now it was natural and normal. He'd been given a reason to smile, he had friends who loved him and- 

There was a knock on the door shaking him from his thoughts and he stood up. He took a moment to adjust himself in the mirror before opening the door a crack. Cater stood there dressed nicely in his own red and white suit holding a cosmetics bag. Riddle let him before quickly closing the door. Cater couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"You look paranoid. He's not going to see you and if he did it doesn't matter." Cater made himself at home on the bed and began getting his cosmetics ready. 

"It's the rules." Riddle said plainly, going to sit in front of the mirror. While his life had changed so drastically since then he'd probably never change his love for rules. It had been ingrained into him by that woman but it made him feel safe and he knew none of his friends would fight him on it. He'd long since given up bending them to his rules. 

"I think your rule is killing him. He's going stir crazy in his room when I walked by I saw him pacing." Cater stood behind Riddle and began to brush through his soft red hair. Riddle laughed imagining what Cater had described, it was so like Trey. 

Riddle could remember when they were young and foolish. Che'nya had once broken a window of one of their neighbors and before he'd been informed he'd watched Trey pace in front of him 20 times. He always paced when he was nervous, it was adorable. Riddle wasn't good at comfort so sometimes he'd follow Trey's pacing and listen to him ramble things out before he was ok again. He could remember the night Trey had asked him out, his heart fluttering in his chest just seeing the handsome man. His pacing and muttering across the room, Riddle later found out the muttering was rehearsing what he wanted to say but never could get right. Trey was cute. He remembered the day they were going to tell his mother about them and the way Trey had led him pacing across the room until the two were dancing together in their own world. The moment they decided that they only needed their own world and no one else. Riddle even remembered not long ago Trey's pacing across the room of their small apartment, trying to get the courage to propose. 

Now he was sitting in his white with red wedding suit about to be wed to the silly man he'd loved so long. His heart pounded in his chest, nervous but happy was the only way he could describe it. Cater finished dolling him up and the ceremony was about to begin. Riddle took a deep breath in front of the door of his room. Now, now was the time to make new memories and leave the old ones in the past.


End file.
